The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to latch assemblies for pluggable modules and/or transceivers.
Various types of fiber-optic and copper based pluggable modules or transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These pluggable modules may be incorporated into connector assemblies that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The pluggable modules may be constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility. The pluggable modules are plugged into a receptacle assembly that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle assembly typically includes an elongated guide frame having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at the rear of the receptacle within the interior space for mating with the pluggable module. Typically, latch mechanisms are used to secure the pluggable module within the receptacle assembly.
Known latch mechanisms are not without disadvantages, however. For instance, the latch mechanisms typically include an actuator that is slidably mounted in a slot formed in the pluggable module. The actuator includes a ramped portion for engaging and displacing a latch tab on the structure defining the receptacle. The actuator increases the overall size and complexity of the pluggable module. In some known systems; the latch mechanism is not readily accessible and the actuator is positioned behind the front face of the device when the actuator is in both the operative and inoperative positions. Accordingly, a special tool or probe must be inserted into the slot and/or between adjacent modules to access and press the actuator. The requirement of a tool for removing the pluggable module is not only inconvenient, but also prevents an operator from removing the module if he or she does not have a suitable tool at the appropriate time. The requirement of a tool results in increased installation cost and/or repair time.
A need remains for a latch mechanism that is provided in a cost-effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a latch mechanism that may be incorporated within the connector assembly with minimal impact to the overall size of the connector assembly.